


Passato

by sunnyagrume



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: «Sire, pensi mai al passato?»Una domanda improvvisa, fatta nell’area mentre aspettavano che il demone tornasse da loro per la… aveva perso il conto di quante volte avevano combattuto. Importava, in fin dei conti?
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 1





	Passato

**Author's Note:**

> QUESTA E’ VECCHIOTTA l’ho ritrovata mentre riguardavo dei miei appunti e ho fatto tipo “AYO PERCHE’ NON L’HO ANCORA PUBBLICATA”.

«Sire, pensi mai al passato?» Una domanda improvvisa, fatta nell’area mentre aspettavano che il demone tornasse da loro per la… aveva perso il conto di quante volte avevano combattuto. Importava, in fin dei conti?

«E perché dovrei, amico mio? Qua ce la stiamo cavando alla grande! Siamo pieni di ammiratori e viviamo nel luogo migliore dell’Ade, il passato ormai non ha più importanza». La verità, però, era ben diversa.

Talvolta Teseo ripensava al labirinto, alla puzza di sangue e sudore che aleggiava per i corridoi e quasi lo soffocava; ricordava l’oscurità, il gomitolo che teneva stretto come se potesse cadergli da un momento all’altro.

C’erano volte che si chiedeva come sarebbero andate le cose se avesse agito in maniera diversa. Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse cercato di ragionare con Asterio invece di attaccarlo? Se avesse cercato di farlo uscire con lui? No, forse Asterio allora l'avrebbe ucciso. Era come ai primi tempi che si erano riuniti: controllato dall’ira e dalla paura. Allora, il Toro probabilmente avrebbe pensato che i tentativi di comunicare dell'ateniese erano un trucco per fargli abbassare la guardia. Forse non conveniva pensarci troppo, anche perché il passato non si poteva cambiare.

Ma quando colui che era stato il re di Atene diceva a quello che un tempo era stato il suo avversario che se “la stavano cavando alla grande”, non stava mentendo. Anche se c’era quel demone che pareva divertirsi a prendersi gioco di loro, Teseo non trovava nulla di cui lamentarsi.

Come poteva, con Asterio al suo fianco?


End file.
